A cseresznyefa könnyei
by Garunrine
Summary: Három hosszú év telik el magányosan. Roy a fiú szülőfalujába utazik, hogy végre találkozhassanak.


**A cseresznyefa könnyei**

2010. 01. 13.

Friss írás, reggeli mély letargia szülte, gyorsan legépeltem, hátha valami jó sülhet ki belőle.

Kicsit belekap a mangába, de egy egészen más véget írtam. Vagy inkább kezdetet?

Roy x Ed, _visszafogott_ shounen~ai.

* * *

A találkozó napjáig még aludniuk kellett egyet.

Kettejük útja ott vált el egymástól, hogy Edward véghezvitte célját, majd kilépett a seregből. Roy is ment a saját feje után, ezért úgy tűnt, nekik többé nincs közük egymáshoz…

A férfi átfordult a másik oldalára és nagyot sóhajtott az emlékek súlya alatt.

Az első levelet már több mint egy éve kapta, elválásuk után két évvel. Azóta nagyot fordult a világ Amestrissal, ámde Roy remélte, a szőke fiú nem sokat változott. A levélből keveset tudott meg, de azt biztosra vette, hogy Edward egyvalamit nem ért el: a boldogságot.

Legelső levelében megírta, hogy Rushvalleyben maradt Winryvel, Allal és a Mayjel, alkalmi munkákat vállal, amik az alkímiával kapcsolatosak és testvére jól kijön a fiatal lánnyal. Arról még nem írt, hogy kapcsolata Winryvel már csírájában holtra volt ítélve.

Érdeklődött felőle és egyben gratulált a tábornoki megválasztásának. Viccelődve még azt is megjegyezte, hogy tarez azért még nem a ranglétra csúcsa, de hozzá képest ez is nagy előrelépés.

Roy röviden írt magáról és visszafogottan kérdezett, majd újabb levélváltás, és kirajzolódott mindkét oldalról a magány.

A szőke fiú visszatért Roosenbolba, - egyedül. Ugyan csak burkoltan írt az okról, hogy szeretné átgondolni, mihez kezdjen és addig is segít Pinako néninek a ház körül, de a fiatal tábornok reménykedni kezdett.

Újabb és újabb levélváltás, egyik követte a másikat, Roy pedig mindet gondosan eltette. Minden levélre, szóra emlékezett, a napok pedig hetekké, a hetek hónapokká híztak. A találkozás gondolata sok-sok kilométerről is érezhetően feszült közöttük, csak a kérdés maradt el.

Semleges, csip-csup dolgokról írogattak, fokozatosan elmélyítve, személyessé téve a levelet…

* * *

A férfi egy reggel behívatta irodájába Rizát és bejelentette, magáncélból pár napig távol marad. Leplezni próbálta izgatottságát de csillogó tekintete elárulta.

- Adja át üdvözletemet Edwardnak – intett az állomásról. – Jó utat…

Roy elmosolyodott és megcsóválta a fejét, hogy a nő előtt aligha marad valami észrevétlen.

*******

A vonat időben indult, bár a második városnál be kellett várjon egy gyorsat. Úgy tűnt, tíz perces késéssel fog befutni, de a kalauz tájékoztatta az utasokat, hogy a csatlakozás bevárja a szerelvényt.

Roy felpattintotta zsebóráját, majd visszacsukta. Eddel délben kellett találkozzon a Roosemboli állomáson, de a késéssel tolódni fog. Figyelte a tájat, az aprócska házakkal pettyezett domboldalakat és parányi kis pontnak tűnő embereket. Mindenki igyekezett valahova, ahogy ő is.

Az átszállóig még kétszer állt meg a vonat, tovább növelve a késést, majd vesztegelt.

Elővette a kis papirost a zsebéből, melyre gyorsan felfirkantotta a menetrendet, főbb megállókat és az időpontokat, hánykor kell beérkezzen. A soron következő állomáson kéne lenniük ötvenhét perce… Újra visszatette óráját a zsebébe és csak várt. A percek egyre lassabban vánszorogtak, ő legalábbis így érezte. Minél inkább közeledett a megbeszélt időpont, annál jobban várta a találkozást.

Az átszállás sem ment simán, a vonat igaz bevárta a Centralból érkező szerelvényt, de így torlódás miatt további hosszú perceket kellett várnia egy helyben. Ismét jött egy kalauz megnyugtatni az utasokat,Roy addigra újra a számlapot figyelte.

Pontban dél.

Ötvenhét percből egy óra ötvenhét perc lett, majd fél egykor lassan mozdult a mozdony és remélni lehetett, most már megállíthatatlanul dübörög az úti cél felé.

**

* * *

**

Edward háromnegyed tizenkettőkor lépett fel a peronra, nekitámaszkodott egy oszlopnak és tekintetét a távoli sínekre szegezte. Nem vitt magával órát, de az épületen ki volt téve egy messziről is jól látható, így arra lesett rá időnként.

A levegőben néha cseresznyefavirág illatát érezte gyengén. A fa tőle nem messze pompázott, virágkoronáját már a dombról jövet is látta.

Délben harangoztak a távolban, a bakter pedig kiszólt neki, hogyha a központ felől vár vonatot, üljön csak le, mert az késni fog. A szöszi kelletlenül elhúzta a száját. Elsétált a padokhoz, az egyikre levágódott és várt.

Fél óra után türelmetlenül kapta fel a fejét a harangokra, majd egykor a peronon sétált fel s alá. Izgult, hogy bármelyik pillanatban láthatja hajdan volt felettesét és mentorát, majd nagy sokára vonat kürtje hasított élesen a levegőbe. Ed megdermedt egy pillanatra és arrafelé nézett, amerről várta. Hamarosan már a zakatolást is hallotta – de az ellenkező irányból.

Az elrobogó vagonok okozta szélben még több virágszirom szakadt le az állomás előtt nyíló hatalmas cseresznyefáról, és szálltak a szélben, mint puha, rózsaszín hópelyhek. A szöszi nagyot szippantott a levegőbe, a kissé édes mégis fanyar illat betöltötte tüdejét. A hóviharként szálló szirmok a vonat távolodásával szállingózássá szelídültek és néhány Ed felsőjére hullott.

- Merre jársz, Mustang? – figyelte a mellkasáról lepergő szirmot.

* * *

Mustang kezdett ideges lenni és aggódni a rengeteg késés miatt. Már három óra is elmúlt, de Roosembol messze volt. Minden városnál egyre kevesebben maradtak a kocsikban, mígnem Roy környezetében senki sem ült. Nagyot nyelt és félve húzta elő a ketyegőt.

Négy lesz két perc múlva…

A peron szélére ült ki és figyelte a néha lehulló kis szirmokat. Egészen elpilledt és már nem is a cseresznyefavirágokat látta. Kezdett fázni, éhes lett, a vonat pedig, ami megállt, rögtön indult is. Senki sem szállt le…

Karjait összefonva húzta összébb magát, az órára pedig nem nézett.

***

A távolból lassan kirajzolódott egy aprócska falu állomása. Roy az ajtóban állt, szíve vadul kalapált mellkasában.

Megértette volna Edet, ha nem vár rá és hazamegy, mégis, titkon azért fohászkodott, hogy a peronra lépve meglássa az apró termetű srácot. Bár, biztos sokat nőtt, figyelmeztette magát gyorsan.

Míg megállt a szerelvény, egy egész örökkévalóságnak tűnt…

Hátul szállt fel, először nem is látta be a peront. Egészen üresnek tűnt és a közelbe egy lélek se volt. Előrébb sietett, a vonat mellette mozgásba lendült, egyre gyorsított majd el is tűnt a távolban…

Alig fél méterre állt meg Edward mellett, szótlanul várva, mit szól hozzá.

Össze volt kuporodva, szőke haja hátul copfba fogva, arcára fáradtságot varázsolt az éhség, hideg és hosszas várakozás. A cseresznyefa ismét rózsaszín könnyeket hullajtott a távozó után, körbevonva Edet is.

- Roy… - nyúlt a férfi puha, meleg kezéért. Arcához húzta és hosszú pillanatig úgy hagyta.

Az idősebb nehézkesen sóhajtott, a didergő fiú látványa fájdalommal töltötte el, de a viszontlátás öröme erősebb volt.

- Rengeteget várhattál… - szólalt meg halkan.

- Majdnem olyan hosszúnak tűnt, mint az elmúlt három év…

_**~FIN~**_


End file.
